


【盾冬盾】彼此之间

by cupcup



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 盾冬盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcup/pseuds/cupcup
Summary: “Stevie，看着我不要闭上眼睛，”巴基轻舔着史蒂夫红艳的耳垂，故意往上项了顶把人给撞的直接扑到了自己的身上，“ 看看前面的镜子，看看你自己现在的样子有多美，我的布鲁克林小个子。”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1





	【盾冬盾】彼此之间

“Stevie，看着我不要闭上眼睛，”巴基轻舔着史蒂夫红艳的耳垂，故意往上项了顶把人给撞的直接扑到了自己的身上，“ 看看前面的镜子，看看你自己现在的样子有多美，我的布鲁克林小个子。”  
没有理正在不停说着骚话的巴基，史蒂大抱着巴基的脖子紧闭着双眼，一点都不敢睁开去看身前，不敢看抱着自已在镜子前面做的巴基，更不敢去看镜子里那个巴基口中的淫靡的自己。  
骑乘的体位无疑让史蒂夫和巴基交合的地方挨得更近，紧密相连的感觉就像是他们就是一体的，一起存在在这世界上。想到这里史蒂夫的身体就不由得崩的更紧了，他真的不知道该怎么办了，可……可是他也是真的不想再发出那些羞耻的声音来了，所以说他这次到底该怎么办?  
“你在走神啊Stevie，我的技术就那么差吗?差到让你有机会在这种时候随便乱走神?”巴基低头舔了舔史蒂大小巧而精致的喉结，在史蒂夫细嫩的肌肤上留下了一个明显的红痕，“ 是吗，我的小Stevie?"  
“不……不是! Bucky……不要……不要这个表情，”史蒂夫羞怯的低下了头把自己埋在了巴基的怀里，“It makes you look like a gangster （流氓）.”  
“well,”安抚似的吻了吻史蒂大的额头再一次的狠狠撞上了史蒂夫的花心，巴基低下头在史蒂夫的耳边低语，“那也只对你一个人流氓，我永远都只是你的专属流氓，My sweetheart.”  
被撞得发出一声破碎的呻吟，史蒂夫揽着巴基的脖子眼角泛红，脚趾下意识的蜷曲起来，身体时不时颤抖着，大脑一片空白。  
“Bucky……give me……嗯~”支撑不住自己身体了的史蒂大整个人坐在了巴基的身上, 被干到红肿不堪的小穴因为地心引力的缘故将巴基的灼热吞的更深了，就好像是和巴基成了连体婴儿一样，“ 不要再继续玩我了，唔～Now，fuck me. You have mypermission.”  
“遵命，我的小长官~”巴基低低的笑了，托起史蒂夫的屁股狠狠撞击了起来，“ 保证玩成任务。”  
沉睡中的史蒂夫突然惊醒，怀中熟悉的体重瞬间让他安下心来。低头吻了吻熟睡的巴基，漂亮的婴儿蓝眼眸中满是些让人心惊的色彩。“我不会再放开了，不会再做那个只能一次次看着你离开却什么也都做不了的小Stevie了。”  
抚摸着巴基的脊背，史蒂夫猛的收紧手臂把头埋在了巴基的半长发里深深吸了一口气，嗅了满鼻的属于巴基的甜美气息，那感觉就像是熟透了的李子一样，带着点李子果酒的甘甜，让他欲罢不能。  
“唔~”被史蒂夫的动作给弄醒了的巴基哼出了一声甜甜软软的鼻音，“还不睡吗Steve?”  
“有点睡不着了，不过没关系，如果你累了的话就继续睡吧Bucky.”  
低头亲了亲巴基的嘴角，史蒂夫感觉他简直爱死了他现在的样子，让他能够像以前巴基对他的那样却对巴基。他们的身份已经互换了，以前一直都是巴基在照顾他迁就他，而现在则是到了他来照顾巴基的时间了。  
没管史蒂夫到底是为什么睡不着，昨天晚上玩的太过了就算是超级士兵的身体也都承受不住了，巴基在强烈的疲惫感的驱使下再次昏昏沉沉的睡去。  
盯着在自己怀中安然入睡的失而复得的爱人，史蒂夫的思绪不禁再一次回到了昨天的那个糜乱的夜晚。巴基红润的唇泛着水光，就像是熟透了的蜜桃，诱惑着他去亲自尝一口，看看它是不是就像他所想的那样甘甜。  
“Steve……Steve, 唔嗯!不……不要，你不要这个样子!”  
被塞进了跳蛋的巴基难耐的扭动着身体，双手被史蒂夫抓住举过头顶，完全丧失了自救的可能。从未有过奇异的快感让巴基不知所措，为什么，史蒂夫为什么突然这个样子?明明以前不是这样的，他们以前……以前，好吧以前他都是在上面的，但是……但是他都从来没有对史蒂夫做过这些啊!  
“乖，马上就好了，”史蒂夫安抚的亲了亲巴基的唇角，婴儿蓝的眸子里暗潮涌动，看着巴基连眨眼都不眨，“Bucky， 相信我，我会让你舒服的。”  
要知道这些东西他还是第一次尝试用在巴基的身上呢!他得感谢Tony,如果这一次的经历能够让他的巴基放的更开的话。史蒂夫笑盈盈的看着巴基，一脸正直的表情下思绪却是在康庄大道上不知拐了多少个弯。的确他是被人称为是美国良心的美国队长，可也没有人规定美国队长不能在某些事情上对他自己的爱人再过分一点啊!这可是人之常情，毕竟巴基他是那样的可爱，他好像开始理解以前巴基为什么总是喜欢在床上那么恶劣的对他了，这确实能够让人兴奋不已，无法从中抽出身来。  
“我相信你Steve,但是唔……很奇怪嗯~这个样子……会很难受的呜啊！”  
突然加快了频率的跳蛋让巴基不由得发出了一声甜腻的呻吟，花心在跳蛋孜孜不倦的努力下被干的快要涨开，经过改造的身体的保护机能让它不由自主的分泌出爱液润滑着甬道，为接下来可能来临的酣畅性事做好了准备。  
彻底没了力气再奋力挣扎的巴基张着嘴大口大口的急促喘息着，身体在濒临高潮的刺激下一片绯红，下意识的微微痉挛着，眼神都有些发散了。  
超级士兵的体质可不是用来干这种事情的啊史蒂夫!简直就是混蛋，他才不要..被这种小东西给玩弄到高潮!那样也太……太羞耻了，而且也太淫荡了吧！  
“Please....” 巴基下意识的屈起了腿，粉嫩的小穴猛的收缩夹紧了史蒂夫伸过来准备查看他那里情况的手指，“Come on, Steve， it's dying.”  
“是吗?那就不要去管那些了，在我的面前你可以不必伪装，我想看见你最真实的模样，我亲爱的……小鹿仔，”史蒂夫轻轻的抚摸着巴基漂亮的穴口，刚刚被突然夹住的惊慌已然被更加强烈的欲望给取代，他再也骗不了自己，他想要狠狠地贯穿他，就像曾经有过的无数次一样，让他从心到身的完完全全的去拥有他的巴基，“Just like you told me once .”  
被欲望给冲昏了头脑的性爱新手本能的去追求更多，几乎是刚抽出了探进去的手指就直接扶着自己的大家伙挺进了自家爱人饱受摧残的紧致小穴，尺寸过分的小Steve直接将仍在恪尽职守的小玩意儿顶死在了巴基的花心上。  
“哈啊! 不要……嗯……巴基下意识的开始剧烈挣扎，过度的快感让他觉得自己整个人都变得奇怪了起来，“不要……Don't ever do that again  
……”  
被不断拒绝的史蒂夫不由得感到有些委屈，他完全就不知道自己为什么会被巴基嫌弃，可是他明明就是在尽心尽力的取悦巴基啊!不过这种情况如果按Tony之前告诉他的那种情形来看的话或许……是巴基在嫌弃他技巧太差，动作太慢?  
什么都不知道的巴基在史蒂夫的冲撞下句不成章只能断断续续的发出一两声破碎的呻吟，他还没有把话说完呢!混蛋史蒂夫，那里……那里要被肏烂了啊!  
放开了巴基的手的史蒂夫一只手按在巴基的腰.上另一只手揉捻着巴基胸前的一点红樱，在巴基口腔中肆虐的舌头将巴基细碎的呻吟也都全都吞下完全就没给巴基一点儿说话的机会。另一边没有得到照顾的红樱颤颤巍巍的迎风挺立着，由于这过于舒适的感觉，巴基下意识的把自己的胸口往史蒂夫的手中送着，整个人都迷乱在了这场不管是对于他还是史蒂夫来说都太过前卫的性事里。

“Bucky…… Bucky……Bucky……I finally found you, this time | will never let go of your hand, never!”  
史蒂夫一遍遍的叫着巴基的名字，双手紧紧卡在巴基的腰上猛烈冲撞，肉体相撞的啪啪声在过于寂静的狭小空间里格外明显，他们身下的那张属于巴基的单人床被这剧烈的运动给弄的发出了不堪重负的咯吱声，又像是巴基压抑的低声啜泣。  
“拿出来……唔~”巴基缠在史蒂夫腰上的腿下意识的夹得更紧了，声音听起来有些沙哑带着明显的纵情声色的产物，“ 把那个东西……嗯啊，拿出来唔……”  
如梦初醒，终于想起来自己忘记了什么的史蒂夫一张脸涨的通红，原来……原来巴基他不是在嫌弃他技术太差，他还以为是他的技术让巴基感到不满了。  
“对不起Bucky,我马上就拿出来。”  
史蒂夫骤然停下了动作，他没想到这个，难怪他感觉自己好像忘记了点什么，没想到原来是……这个啊!  
“Steve， ”再一次从梦中醒来的巴基下意识的扭了扭身体，屁股上的触感让他终于稍稍清醒了些，“ 你抵到我了。  
被巴基的推拒给从回忆中推醒的史蒂大有些尴尬的笑了，下半身的反应别说是巴基了，就连他自己也都懵了一瞬。他刚刚居然看着巴基想到了昨晚的疯狂然后……然后在这个应该是温存的时候再一次的硬了?  
巴基的声音软软糯糯的带着点属于睡梦中还未苏醒的迷糊感，埋在史蒂大的怀里更是给这声音增添了几分不真切的迷离之感，完全就睡迷糊了的巴基到现在也都一点也没有意识到自己在无意之中又点醒了些什么，整个人窝在史蒂夫的怀里下意识磨蹭着似乎是在寻找一个能够让他睡的最舒服的位置似的。被巴基这自然而然的动作给蹭的完全就无法成功平复下自己的欲望的史蒂夫不禁有些头痛，对巴基这过于自然的行为无可奈何。他现在该怎么办?总不能再来一次吧。巴基他可能不会想再来一次了，毕竟……昨天晚上他确实有些过火了，不仅忘记了他塞进了巴基小穴里的跳蛋而且最后还那样对待了巴基……现在他最担心的就是巴基醒了之后会不会气到离家出走。  
“你干什么啊! Steve……唔~”巴基下意识的踢了踢压在自己身上埋头苦于的男人，突然被扼住的欲望在不断叠加的快感下让他愈发的失去理智，下体传来的阵阵胀痛让他整个人都忍不住痉挛了起来，“放开……啊嗯 ~你倒是快点放开我啊Steve！”  
选择性的忽视了巴基的乞求，史蒂夫低下了头含住了巴基胸前的一点红櫻，将那可怜的已经被蹂躏成了成熟到快要糜烂的艳红色乳肉再一次的包裹住，细细品尝着。  
对于这种事情即使是以往从未经历过性事的美国良心一美国队长史蒂夫· 罗杰斯也都像这世界上的无数个正常男人男人一样的无师自通了，将自己的爱人在床上给弄的死去活来。  
“等我一起，”史蒂大狠狠吸了一口巴基的乳尖就像是未成年的幼崽在母曾的怀中汲取甜美的乳汁一样，“Bucky， do you remember? We were always together. We've never changed .”  
突然摸到了一个小盒子的史蒂夫微微停顿了一下仍然在巴基体内挺进的动作，这个东西……还记得当时托尼把它给他的时候表情奇奇怪怪的，他应该可以用吧?毕竞这也是托尼给的东西啊，托尼总不可能会在这种事情上跟他开坑笑吧?应该?  
单手打开了那个看起来精致极了的小盒子，史蒂大怀着一种不知道该怎么形容的心理看着他完全就不知道是什么的东西，所以说这个东西是要用到哪里去的呢?  
那是枚顶端镶嵌着婴儿蓝宝石的细长的小棍子，单单凭它的长柑来看史蒂大并不能判断出这小玩意到底是用来干什么的。尽管仍然是一头雾水，但是史蒂夫还是下意识的觉得它应该是要插在某个地方上的。  
这样细的东西，再怎么说也不可能是用来插进巴基后而的那个地方的，这么看来好像就只剩下前面了，可前面又有什么地方是能够容纳的了它的呢?  
高潮迭起下的巴基在史蒂夫的手中剧烈挣扎着想要逃出掌控，被史蒂夫的大阴茎死死钉进了床垫里的他在快感和胀痛感的夹击下几乎要被逼疯，小bucky 被死死的堵住了顶端无法疏解的难耐让他不由得泪水盈眶，前液在史蒂夫的指缝间不断溢出，健康的麦色肌肤被潮红晕染的分外妖娆。  
福灵心至的史蒂夫下意识的将那根东西捻起抵到了巴基的顶端上，下身不断撞击的动作也停了下来，姑且给了巴基一个短暂的休息时间。  
冰凉的触感让整个人都被情欲吞噬了的巴基下意识的打了个激灵，混沌的脑子稍稍有了点清醒。本能的巴基着扭动身体向史蒂夫发出了抗议，虽然他并不知道那个正抵在自己前端的东西到底是什么，但是他本能的想要去抗拒它，去抗拒那种随之而来的奇异感觉。  
“唔……哈啊～S……Steve，”尿道里被硬生生挤入东西的奇异饱涨感让巴基下意识的蜷曲起了脚趾，整个人浑身都紧绷了起来，抱着史蒂大的肉手在史蒂大的背上留下了一道又一道鲜艳的抓痕，“不要……把它唔，拿……拿出去啊嗯!’  
不退反进，史带夫安抚似的动了动胯，狠狠顶在了巴基的花心上，握着蓝宝石那端的手在感觉到巴基的放松后缓慢的推进着，一寸寸尽数插入小Bucky尿道的深处。  
“唔啊! Steve……Take it……it out.Don’t do ……do…this.I can' t……can't take it anymore! Please！”  
火辣辣的疼痛感一度压过了由于史蒂大的撞击而带来的快感，巴基眼眶里不停打着转的泪水在这时终于不堪重负的留下了，身体颤抖着被动接受更多。  
“马上就好了，Bucky I love you.”史蒂夫狠了狠心把将最后的一点也都全都推进了巴基的尿道里，耀眼的蓝宝石死死堵在了巴基的铃口上，断绝了巴基在得到史蒂大允许前一切射精的可能。  
“Steve, 你说你是不是又在想什么奇奇怪怪的东西了?”被越来越膨胀的小Steve给戳到彻底没法睡觉的巴基转过身变成了和史蒂夫面对面躺在床上的姿势，伸出手一把抓住了性致勃勃的小史蒂夫隔着一层薄薄的布料有技巧的揉弄了起来，满意的感受到史蒂夫的阴茎在自己的手上不断的胀大，“要不然你怎么会突 然一直顶着我，让我难受到睡不着觉?”  
“我……”被戳中心事的史蒂夫有时间竟然无言以对，随着巴基手上的动作他身体上的热流全都向下汇集到了一处，欲望更加膨胀，“我的错，Bucky, 别再撩拨我了，你知道的，我对你完全就没有任何的抵抗力。”  
“唔~”仿佛是被史蒂夫的话给取悦到了，巴基下意识的轻笑了一声，用另一只手勾开了自已身上已经睡的松松垮垮了的浴袍的带子，把自己的身体再一次彻底的暴露在了史蒂夫的眼前，“那就不要抵抗好了， Stevie小甜心。”  
图谋反攻已久的巴基很好的抓住了这个机会，翻身压在了史蒂夫的身上，刮尽了胡子后的胡茬像绒毛一样在史蒂夫的脖子上扫来扫去带来让人心颤的酥麻感。握在小史蒂夫上的手仍旧兢兢业业的工作着，另一只手也没有空闲的不停游走在史蒂夫漂亮的躯体上，举手投足间都带着近乎明示的挑逗意味。  
白日宣淫，这可还真是个让人兴奋的词呢～


End file.
